Beneath the Skin
by Tera
Summary: Harle recalls the day she met Serge.


Beneath the Skin

Beneath the Skin 

By [][1]Tera****

It was getting late as she gazed at Lynx. The night was changing into dawn and soon the sun's rays would shine over Hermit's Hideaway. Harle didn't care and continued to gaze at him. She was amazed at what she knew lay beneath the skin of the cat-man-Lynx. Instead of an evil monster it was Serge, a boy entrusted to save the world. It was his destiny to save the virus that spread and killed whatever and whoever was in its way. 

_Even each other . . ._

She shook her head doubtfully. Despite all the programming she had endured as the Seventh Dragon God she still had to question things. After all, nothing was absolute. The Dragons' reign over the world had not been absolute therefore all humans could not absolutely be destined to kill. This boy was different because he was created to save the world. That's what made him special. In fact, deep down she wished that he would save**_ her _**from her responsibility. 

_Oh la la lah Harle . . ._

The Dragon Gods would not be pleased with her new revelations. To their dismay she might have become more human and more selfish to want to accomplish what benefited her and not them. She had cried, as she cried now and dragons did not cry. In the midst of her thoughts her small hand attempted to wipe away the tears that streamed down and ruined her thick make-up, but instead reached for the sleeping Serge. Harle just wanted to touch him. She wanted to know how his skin felt and how smooth his lips were.

_Pleaze help moi, mon chere._

Harle leaned closer to Serge until her face was inches away from his. She could hear his heartbeat and how he gently wheezed after each breath. How could she love him?She was created to serve. All of her life was spent serving her creators and doing one thing after another for them like a toy. Their toy. The years of servitude had all blended together like blood soaking into her clothes. She yearned to escape and thankfully there had been one thing that had saved her. . . watching over Serge. It was her duty to guide him to destroy FATE and she had watched over him vigilantly while he grew to become a handsome young boy. Perhaps watching him had changed her, making her feel like she had become human. Human, a creature unexpectedly hurled into evolution, killing to get what it wanted and spreading. Harle was no different. She was not worthy to be a Dragon and was no better then a mortal human. A mortal human who should have the freedom to be with a handsome young boy.

_Take moi away, Serge._

She took off his hat and he slowly began to stir. Soon Serge's eyes began to open and stare curiously at the young harlequin. 

"Pleaze…Monsieur Lynx." He remained still and his eye's fixed on her with surprise. 

"Do you ever Dream of Moi?" She asked innocently, putting her hand to his cheek, "Non, of course not. You dream of…Kid, oui? It'z ok…" No, it wasn't okay, but there was nothing she could ever do about that.

"What do you see when you look at, Moi? Do you see ze monster? Do you see ze girl sent to kill all of you? Do you see all ze hope for zis forsaken world? Sil tu pleit, Serge."He didn't answer her, but instead wiped away her tears for her. She had forgotten about them until then and she felt ashamed. Tears never did any good, she thought. Tears only made the people around you look down at you and pity you for not being able to control your emotions. 

"I waz created for you, you know… I waz to watch you and make sure you fallowed zeir plans for you. I was to guide you like a rag doll, like how they guided moi. How zey used moi. 'Do anyt'ing, Harle. Let him do anyt'ing to tu, Harle…'" The Panther man stared at her curiously. What was she talking about? Whom was she talking about? 

She gazed at him longingly from the floor with her hand gently locked on his cheek. Carefully she arose from the ground, "I cannot explain right now, I would get into tres trouble, oh la lah… I do not even want to speak. I just want to understand so badly I want to feel amoir… I want to know love."He nodded at her like he grasped what she talked about. It made her feel better and she casually sat down beside him.She wished she could lay her head against him and fall asleep in his arms but, instead she began to remember the first time she saw him.

***

The Seventh Dragon God had been sent to Termania. It was bright that day in the village by the sea and the smell of salt permeated over the land along with the smell of sweet foods for a grand festival. Mass groups of people crowed the pathways, all different types, coming from all over to see the great event. The statue of the kind and caring General Viper was sparkling and even the bar had been cleaned of unsavory characters. In the midst of it was the small Dragon God with a very particular agenda. She had become lost and frustrated in the large crowd and began to question herself frequently. Her orders had been simple: find him. She had searched the carts, the houses, the bar, and the stage, but found nothing. 

_No matter what, find him. _

She hated being in a crowd of humans and the town was polluted with them, the ground was covered with their tracks and the smell reeked of them. It was impossible trying to find one when they all looked the same with their two unstable legs, strong arms and small brains. 

_What if they kill you? _

A part of her was deathly afraid of what might happen as she wandered alone. She could protect herself from their pathetic powers, but what if there was a mob of them? Suddenly, as she continued to walk, she noticed a crowd growing around a corner of the city. 

_Could this be him?_

She instantly broke into a sprint, excited about the possibility and annoyed with her blonde hair as it continued to get in her way along with the humans. After she cleared her way through the crowd she finally saw what they were gazing at. 

_What is that!?_

It looked human, but somehow different . . . She noticed that it didn't appear to have hair or it was covered under its hat. The Dragon God was in awe. The girl was dressed in fiery red clothes with bells hanging from both sides of her head and an aquamarine jewel in the center. Simply beautiful. The girl felt alive and happy with her bright red costume, her pants flared out and her pointy-toed shoes. She couldn't believe how different they were. Everyone loved the happy girl and watched enthusiastically as she performed dazzling tricks, one right after another while the Dragon God continued to gaze on for she had never felt that much acceptance or joy. 

_Why does this human get to be happy?_

A human had happiness while she did not. How fair was that? 

"Beaucoup mercis! Je m'appelle Harle! What a beau day we are having, non? Au revoir for now! See you at ze next show!!" Harle yelled enthusiastically. The crowd slowly walked away and only the Dragon God and one young boy remained watching Harle. She knew it was him. The description was perfect: young male, bandana over bright blue hair with sapphire eyes. It was Serge, it was the boy she was sent to look after who ran to meet 'Harle'. In this excited small boy was the key to freeing her race and even he loved her… 

"Ohh la lah, little garçon! You are so excited over, Moi?" She bent down so her pale face was leveled with his and her arms on his small shoulders.

"Harle! How did you do that?" He asked with his bright eyes fixed on her.

"Haha! Magie, of course, mon chere! Tis not'ing," the girl said as if none of the years of practice mattered. It fascinated the Dragon God who looked on because she was use to humans bragging endlessly about their accomplishments.

"Ohh! What is zis behind your ear?"She put her hand to his ear and then took it away holding a piece of gold for him to take.

He stared at her for a second and then took it slowly, uncertain. "Thanks!" 

She smiled at him, encouraging him, "Bienvenu! Now run along, Moi has to rest up for ze next show."

Serge nodded and then ran off, not even noticing the girl that had been watching him.

***

Harle sighed. From that day on she had taken that girl's identity, admiring how pure and free she was. It was how Harle could never be, but perhaps if Harle looked like her, then a piece of her continued on in her. What a sentimental fool she was as well as a liar who lied to Serge and everyone around her.But, for a moment she decided to ignore her doubts and slowly started to lay her head on his shoulder, saying nothing. She didn't care. Beneath her skin was the Seventh Dragon God, but on the outside she was Harle the Harlequin, laying her head against her lover's shoulders. 

The End.

   [1]: mailto:chere@rydia.org



End file.
